


This is a joke

by Garroth_artist



Category: Total Drama Island
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:47:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24533305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garroth_artist/pseuds/Garroth_artist
Summary: I am making this just for shits and giggles.
Comments: 2





	This is a joke

Em has arrived to the dock of the very well known island she has been to before. She dreaded coming back after all the pain she went through last season but there was one thing she looked toward to, seeing her long time crush, Courtney.

The brunette sighed as she thought about the other female but seemed to be caught up in her thoughts about their future she didn't notice the boat stopping. It was so sudden, she fell over the edge and hit her face on the wood of the dock causing the other contestants to hiss at the sight. 

"Oooh," Chris shakes his head. "That sounded awful." 

Em got up and rubbed her chin, smiling slightly. "I'm good! I'm all good!" She reassured the others before going to the group, looking around for her crush but frowns when she doesn't see her.

"Good to see you again." Gwen smiles at the shorter girl who returns the smile. 

"And here comes Courtney!" Chris announces, looking out in the distant.

Em quickly looks over, seeing the boat from afar. She felt her heart swell up with excitement and the smile on her face widen. It was her! She just wanted to swim out to hug her but knows she might get hit by the boat instead, so she just waits while vibrating in her spot with joy.

Once the boat stops, Courtney steps off with her luggage and waves at everyone. "Hey guys." She gives them all a smile. Em couldn't contain herself and ran towards her.

"COURTNEY!" She shouts and hugs her tightly. The taller woman giggles some and returns the hug.

"And that seems to be the last of the contestants! Lets head over so we can divide you all up!" Chris shouts at everyone, gesturing them off the dock with him behind. 

Em felt happiness as she stays close to Courtney, thinking that today will be so wonderful. But little did she know, everything is about to change.


End file.
